No Words Needed
by BunnyOfMint
Summary: Christa can't sleep because of a repeating nightmare, but luckily someone is there to comfort her. YumiKuri, Yuri, Oneshot.


Characters do not belong to me. Also, I wrote this so that it was spoiler free to someone who'd only watched the anime. Enjoy!

* * *

Ymir quietly shut the door to the bathroom behind her. She scratched the top of her neck, looking around at everyone sleeping in their military bunks. Some snores could be heard throughout the moonlight filled room as Ymir shuffled through the rows of beds back towards her own, eyes drooping low.

Despite her tired state, the tall teen stopped her movements when she heard a cute mumble and the shuffle of someone moving in their bunk. She looked down at the bunk she was passing, and noticed Christa stirring underneath her sheets. The girl had covered her whole body up to her nose in the standard white blankets.

Christa clenched the sheets tightly, keeping her eyes shut. The short girl had been pestered by a nightmare through the night, over and over, to the point where she'd woken up in fear. She wished she was in a single room where she could have lit a lamp, but it would have been impossible to do so with the rows of trainees snoring away.

Christa felt a large weight sit on the edge of her bed, and her heart raced in fear. She hadn't heard anybody awake, and she dared not open her eyes in case it was the monster in her dream. She wanted to scream out in terror, but the embarrassment of facing her classmates in the morning kept her still. Maybe nothing was there.

The blonde suddenly felt a large hand stroke her hair lightly, in such a fashion that she wouldn't have woken had she been asleep. The hand moved up again to the roots and pet the golden locks soothingly. Christa relaxed; it was just another person, though who? Christa peeked through, though she had a fair idea of who it was.

Through the slit in her eyelid, the shorter girl saw Ymir's silhouette on her bedside. The dim light showed the tall girl's bored features, though her eyes drooped low from the harsh training earlier. Christa couldn't help but smile, and luckily the blanket covered up her happiness so Ymir would still think she was in slumber. She already knew that the tan girl would stop immediately if she noticed the little martyr was awake.

A small smile tugged at Ymir's mouth. She twirled a piece of Christa's lovely hair around her pointer finger and let it fall back into place. She never understood how the other girl kept it so soft with their limited shower time. Her heart tugged painfully; she wanted to nuzzle Christa, to bury her nose against the other's neck; she knew better. She'd definitely wake up if she felt that; instead, Ymir leaned over carefully and kissed the blonde's hairline, the warm scent of the other girl pouring over her as she did.

As sly as a fox, Ymir pulled away and stood up, the bed creaking as she did. Several of the light sleepers in the room stirred at the sounds, but didn't wake. The brunette shuffled back to her bunk and slid under the sheets, pulling the linens to her chest. She laid there, looking at the oak beams supporting the roof of the building until her eyes began to naturally close again.

Her thought process began to null and just as she was about to fall back asleep, she felt a nose bury itself in the back of her neck and hands clench onto her shirt. Her eyes shot open, the touches waking her up once again. She'd always been so sharp, how had she not noticed someone crawling into her bunk? The training that day was brutal, but she hadn't expected to be _that_ fatigued.

Christa held onto the girl's sleeping shirt, feeling her fear and anxiety slip away just as Ymir's fatigue had. She wanted Ymir to hold her and tell her that the nightmare wasn't real and that she was safe and sound. She hummed against Ymir's neck as she moved her nose tip down to where the taller girl's shoulder blades met. Her hands clenched the gray shirt even tighter, not caring if the other woke up.

Ymir allowed the other girl to nuzzle her for some time before her selfishness took over. Carefully lifting the blanket up, she rolled over to face the other girl. She grinned at Christa's innocent face, letting the blanket drop back over the duo so she could use her hand to stroke the gold hair once again. The shorter girl scooted closer to Ymir until Christa's head was tucked just above the tan girl's breasts. Her hands tangled themselves in the girl's shirt again as Ymir continued stroking the pale locks.

Ymir slid her spare hand under the gap between the blonde's chin and shoulder, bending her arm and wrapping herself around Christa. The blonde's eyes sparkled in appreciation before she closed them, no longer afraid of sleep. She let herself drift off, sheltered by Ymir's protection and knowing she would be safe. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of the tan girl's warm hand petting her protectively.

The next morning, when an instructor came and yelled for everyone to get up, Christa found herself wrapped snugly in her own sheets. She immediately remembered and wished for that comforting embrace once again; she looked up at Ymir, and was shocked to see the girl still lying down in her bunk, her eyes locked on Christa in a way that suggested the blonde would be in her embrace again tonight.

* * *

Aaand done! If it was terrible, I have two excuses: I actually saw this post ( swamp-dog . tumblr post/57383720196/o-mg-imagine-ymir-leaving-to-go-t o-the-bathroom-at) and I couldn't just not write it even though it was 4 in the morning and I haven't slept for about 40 hours, and the other excuse is I have no friends who are seriously into AoT, so I had no beta for this.

The story is called "No Words Needed" because by the time I was done writing this I realized there was not a single speech bubble in the story and I was too freaking tired to be more creative OTL.

**To all of my Hetalians:** I'm aware that most people follow because of my USUK fics, and I'm not going to stop writing those! I'll still be mainly writing Hetalia, but I will occasionally post stories for other fandoms c:

I love reviews. Reviews are amazing and I love and read every single one of them. Please leave something there if you enjoyed the story! Thanks to all for reading!


End file.
